cpucs_tournamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruleset
The CPUCS is known for having a unique ruleset for each season of tournaments. These ruleset changes make the tournament more dynamic and exciting for spectators, and force the fighters to adapt each time a new season rolls around. Format CPUCS seasons consist of four Minor tournaments and 1 Invitational tournament. All Top 4 finishers from each of the Minor tournaments qualify for the Invitational, although other fighters can be invited directly, such as Vincent during the SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX and Matt and Joker during ENDGAME. Minor tournaments are single-elimination, 16 player brackets. The method for seeding for the brackets is not currently known, as it is not related to their ELO. Traditional after the conclusion of the single-elimination bracket is the Thug Finals, featuring a notable matchup, usually playing the champion against a previous champion. Invitational tournaments also feature single-elimination brackets, but can feature play-in rounds before the main 16-player bracket in the event that more than 16 fighters attend the event. This has happened only once, with the 17-fighter roster of THE SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX. There have been exceptions to these practices, starting with Season 3; while there were four Minors, the fighters at the Invitational, ENDGAME , were not the Top 4 from each tournament. Instead, these fighters were chosen through several polls based on audience favorites, with additional Dark Realm fighters included to balance out the roster. Season 4 featured another break from tradition by featuring more than four Minors, with the fifth tournament of the season, HEIR TO THE THRONE, not being the Invitational. Season 1 The Season 1 ruleset resembled a traditional competitive Super Smash Bros tournament ruleset in most ways. However, the stagelist was much more expansive than many rulesets allow, including most of the stages available in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Final Smash Meter was also enabled. Stages * 3D Land * Arena Ferox * Balloon Fight * Coliseum * Distant Planet * Dracula's Castle * Dream Land GB * Final Destination * Find Mii * Golden Plains * Great Bay * Great Plateau Tower * Green Greens * Jungle Japes * Kongo Jungle * Midgar * Moray Towers * Mushroom Kingdom II * New Donk City * Pac-Land * Palutena's Temple * Peach's Castle * Pilotwings * Princess Peach's Castle * Skyloft * Skyworld * Spear Pillar * Temple * Unova Pokemon League * Wrecking Crew * Wuhu Island Season 2 The Season 2 ruleset deviated from a traditional competitive ruleset, with a more casual focus including items and the stage morph function. The stagelist was reduced from Season 1, although it was still much bigger than a traditional stagelist. Items * Smash Ball * Assist Trophy * Pokéball * Master Ball Stages * 3D Land * Arena Ferox * Brinstar * Corneria * Gamer * Garden of Hope * Kongo Falls * Living Room * Mushroom Kingdom * Mushroom Kingdom U * New Donk City Hall * Rainbow Cruise * Paper Mario * PictoChat 2 * Pokemon Stadium * Saffron City * Skyworld * Super Mario Maker * Wuhu Island * Yoshi's Island (SSBB) Season 3 The Season 3 ruleset was very similar to the Season 1 ruleset with slight changes to bring it more in line with competitive Super Smash Bros standards, with only tournament-legal stages allowed in play. However, the final tournament, ENDGAME, added custom stages to the mix, representing the Dark Realm. Stages Standard Stages * Battlefield * Final Destination * Kalos Pokemon League * Lylat Cruise * Pokemon Stadium 2 * Smashville * Unova Pokemon League * Yoshi's Island (SSBB) * Yoshi's Story Thug Finals Only * Midgar * Umbra Train Station Dark Realm Stages * Entrance to the Dark Realm * Origin of the Dark Realm * Stardust in the Dark Realm * The Evil Lair of Dark Vince * Bladestorm in the Dark Realm * Frostfire Caverns of the Dark Realm Season 4 Items * Smash Ball Stages Standard Stages * Arena Ferox * Bridge of Eldin * Brinstar * Corneria * Dracula's Castle * Find Mii * Fountain of Dreams * Fourside * Frigate Orpheon * Great Bay * Jungle Japes * Kongo Jungle * Luigi's Mansion * Magicant * Mario Circuit * Midgar * Mushroom Kingdom U * Peach's Castle * Reset Bomb Forest * Skyworld * Spiral Moutain * Super Mario Bros II * Super Mario Maker * Suzaku Castle * Unova Pokemon League * WarioWare, Inc. * Yggdrasill's Altar * Yoshi's Island (SSBB) Thug Finals Only Normal * Final Destination Custom * CPUCS Graveyard Filler Episodes THE NON-CANON SUMMIT The episode had used an unusual ruleset with items (Mr. Saturns, Soccer Balls, and Sandbag), stamina battle rules rather than the usual stock rules, and Omega (Final Destination style) stages only. Items * Sandbag * Soccer Ball * Mr. Saturn Stages * Omega forms ALPHA VS KIDD: The Amiibo Invitational Stages * Arena Ferox * Delfino Plaza * Gamer * Garden of Hope * Green Greens * Halberd * Mementos * Mushroom Kingdom * Mushroom Kingdom II * Onett * Paper Mario * PictoChat 2 * Pirate Ship * Pokemon Stadium 2 * Saffron City * Skyworld * Smashville * Super Mari Maker * Tomodachi Life * Town and City * Unova Pokemon League * Wuhu Island * Yoshi's Island (SSBB) * Yoshi's Island (SSBM) References Category:Browse